totaldramafithseasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Season 5
Some people say that theirs going to be a 5th season of total drama, and let me tell you it's true. Because on June 28, 2011, Christian Potenza mentioned an upcoming season of Total Drama. This was the first time a cast member mentioned a fifth season to the public. It is possible the theme for the season will be "Heroes vs. Villains" as mentioned by Cory Doran. It is unknown whether the original cast or the new cast (or both) will compete in this new season, or if any more new characters will be introduced. Evan during this season Duncan and Gwen will start arguing then break-up.And tenches will grow deeper when Duncan and Courtney become close friends. total drama lsland tyler Christine isabelle Episode 1 (Script which might happen) Chris: Welcome to Total Drama, after 4 seasons we still continue to give you the most action-packed season yet, because this time weremixing the old cast with the new one, causing new relationships, more alliances and more.... DRAMA! *Bus drives on screen* *Dawn steps out of the bus* Chris: Welcome back our Nature Freak, Dawn! Dawn: Wow, i'm so glad to be here for another season, this is so amaz- Chris: Hush, hush- we have alot to go through today. *Noah steps out of the bus* Noah: *sigh* Another season, how fun. Chris: Hey Noah, how have you been? Noah: Well, if you must know I got an award for being the best in- *Chris shoves Noah* Chris: Moving on... *Ezekiel steps out of the bus, fully recovered* Ezekiel: Hey! Chris: What happened? I thought you turned into a freak-ish goblin thing? Ezekiel: Well, after last season I was in the hospital for a few months, the doctors injected me with this type of antidote, and in about a few weeks I recovered and now I am back and in it to win it! Chris: Very touching.... Moving on.... *Brick and Jo step out of the bus* Jo: HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY! Brick: Ma'am I was here first * Brick and Jo continue to struggle out of the bus, until Ann Maria both pushes them* Ann Maria: Outta my way losers Chris: Jo, Brick and Ann Maria everybody! *Brick and Jo stare at each other furiously while the join the rest of the contestants* *Izzy steps out of the bus* Izzy: OH MY GOSH! HI CHRIS! I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK! Chris: Yeeeahhhh, go join the other contestants *Eva steps off the bus* Chris: Eva! Great to back isn't it? Eva: DO I LOOK HAPPY TO YOU HAPPY TO YOU!? *Eva shoves Chris, while walking to the other contestants* *All of the arrived contestants apart from Izzy and Noah back away* Izzy: Hey Eva! How have you been? *Eva gives Izzy a mean look* Izzy: Woah, woah calm down *Camera goes back to Chris while he is dusting himself off* *Mike and Zoey steps off the bus looking at each other* *Mike and Zoey continue to look at each other* Chris: Hello? Heeelllloo? Zoey: What?? Chris: *sigh* Just stand over there *Zoey and Mike walk over to the other contestants* *Beth steps off the bus* Beth: Oh my gosh! Hey everyone! Chris: Welcome back Beth *Beth walks over to the group of contestants while in a good mood* *Staci steps off the bus* Staci: Did you know that my great great uncle Bob created Buses, yah, before then you had to walk to places in groups Chris: Ok? *Staci walks over to the contestants in a happy mood* *Staci is about to talk* Noah: I don't want to hear it *Staci then has a sad look on her face* *Gwen and Duncan both step of the bus arguing* *Then Courtney steps out to trying toaviod the argument* *Chris stare at them awkwardly, while they are walking pass Gwen angry* Chris: Okay?? *Heather steps off the bus, with long hair as seen in TDI* Heather: Back for another season aye? And look new faces, how sweet *Sierra steps off the bus* Sierra: OMG! Hey Chris! Skip the introduction, WHERE'S CODY!?!? Chris: Sadly, he won't be competing this season! Sierra: WHAT!? *Sierra grabs Chris by the shirt* Sierra: I'll do anything! ANYTHING! *Chef walks by grabbing Sierra and then tossing her by the other contestants* *Sam steps off the bus playing his on his console* Sam: Heh, heh Hey Chris! Chris: Welcome back Sam! *While Sam walks to the other contestants Chris grabs his console* Sam: WHAT!? No! I need that! Chris: Sorry Sam, that's the rules *Sam walks over to Heather* Heather: Eww, get away from me loser! Chris: Last but not least..... LINDSAY! Lindsay: Oh my gosh, Hi Cory! Hi TV World! Chris: Um, it's Chris Lindsay: Is Tyler here? Everyone: NO!! *Lindsay has a sad look on her face* Chris: Great, now that we've met this season's contestants, it's time to explain how things work this season. *Scene switches* *Chris appears in front of two large RV's* Chris: This is were you'll be staying for the next month Izzy: Oh my gosh! Caravans? How cool? Noah: What is this? A family vacation? Heather: I agree with Dorko over here, didn't we already travel the world in Season 3? Chris: HEY! You try thinking of new ideas for seasons, besides... you won't be traveling the world... you will be traveling the COUNTRY! Sam: Well that sounds lame Chris: Zip it! You'll be in two different teams, Heroes and Villains. Beth: Ooh Ooh! Can me and Lindsay be on the heroes team? Chris: Maybe, anyways, me and the producers picked you because some of you showed teamwork, kindness and dedication and some of you showed us your cruel and evil ways Gwen: Come on, Heather isn't that bad *Heather gives Gwen a mean look* Chris: Ok, when I call out your name please stand over here, Beth, Dawn, Izzy, Gwen, Brick, Sam, Mike and Zoey aaaaannd Lindsay Lindsay: Yay! Chris: You guys are now known as the heroes! *Heroes Team cheers* Chris: Now, Noah, Duncan, Courtney, Eva, Heather, Sierra, Jo, Staci, Ezekiel and Ann Maria, please stand over there. You guys are known as the Villains! *Villains team rambles about why they were put on that team* Chris: Ok, quiet down! *Rambling stops* Sierra: Why was I put on the villains Chris? Chris: BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED MY PLANE! Sierra: Oh... Chris: Now these are your RV's, Me and Chef will be driving you to our destinations throughout the season. One RV for the boys, one RV for the girls Duncan: HEY! Why is there one better then ours!? Chris: Because, we just felt like it *Duncan grunts* *Tyler comes running from a distance* *Tyler worn out* Tyler: I.... I made it! Chris: What are you doin- *sigh* Fine, go stand over there *Tyler joins the Heroes Team* Lindsay: Oh my gosh! Tyler! *Lindsay has a excited look on her face* Tyler: Hey Babe! Chris: Excuse me.... I was talking *Everyone stares at Chris* Chris: Ok, I will driving in the Girls RV *Girls cheer* Chris: While Chef... drives the Boys RV.... *Guys moan* Chris: Ok, I'm going to let you unpack your stuff and then we can start our first challenge *Scene switches* *Scene takes place in RV* *Dawn is seen unpacking her stuff* Gwen: Hey Dawn! Dawn: Hey! Gwen: Need any help unpacking? Dawn: No thanks, I'm good *Noah is seen walking into the Girls RV* Noah: *Noah with a shocked look on his face* You guys get a hot tub? Gwen: Yes, why? Noah: The only thing our RV has that's any good is an AC Dawn: Bummer *Noah walks off the bus while sighing* *Scene switches* *Scene takes place in Boys RV* *Brick is seen unpacking* Duncan: So Brick, what was it like last season? Brick: Well, apart from the food, the cabins, the challenges, everything was pretty ok Duncan: I hear ya *Duncan is seen walking off* *Courtney walks into Duncan then they both fell down* *Then duncan pick-up Courtney* Courtney: Sorry I should go Duncan: Ya *Duncan looks at the back of courtney* *Scene switches to Noah in the bed area of the RV* Sam: I get TOP BUNK! *Sam leaps on Noah shoulders leaping to top bunk* Noah: Hey! I bruise really easily! Sam: Heh heh.... Sorry! Feel free to play on my Nintendo any time you want Noah: I'll pass... *Ezekiel walks in the Boys RV* Noah: Hey Ezekiel, what was it like being a feral monster thing? Ezekiel: Well eh, I dunno, bad I guess? Noah: Wow, that surely answers everything *Ezekiel scratches his head because he doesn't understand Noah's sarcasm* *Scene switches to the Girls RV* *On screen it shows Tyler and Lindsay making out* Beth: Hey Lindsay! Ermmm Ummm.... *Beth awkwardly steps away* Heather: Well, well... Looks like you lost your best friend Beth: What do you mean? Heather: Now that the jock is back, Lindsay won't have anymore time for you anymore, you should find a way on how to get rid of him *Heather walks away, the camera zooms on Beth thinking* *Courney walks in the Girl's RV after Beth and Heather's conversation* *Scene switches* *Chris standing outside both the RV's* Chris: Buckle up everyone! Our first challenge awaits us! *Scene switches* *The first challenge takes place in a empty desert, with large rocks* Chris: Ok, your first challenge is easy, make your way to the finish line while making your way through the field of cactuses Jo: That seems too easy Chris: ....WHILE carrying a large bucket of water! Jo: Really?! Chris: The team with the most water wins! *Camera zooms in on Eva* Eva: You guys better not lose this for me! *Camera zooms in on Noah* Noah: I don't think I can hold this for much longer! Jo: *sigh* Fine, I'll carry your bucket then... Noah: Fine by me! Chris: ON YOUR MARKS! GET READY GO! *Both teams are seen running into the cactus field* Lindsay: Ow! These pickles are pointy! *Heroes team sighs* *Izzy is seen sprinting through, camera pans out, Izzy is seen out of the cactus field, but then collapses because she is covered in cactus spikes, it is seen that her bucket of water is empty* Gwen: No! Come on Izzy! Get up! Izzy: *Izzy tries to speak, but mumbles out unknown words* *Gwen sighs* *Sierra is seen quickly moving throughout the cactus field* Sierra: I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU CODY! *Sierra is seen pushes the Villains team members, Sierra is quickly followed by the rest of her team, she picks up Izzy when she makes her way out* Sierra: Were GOING TO MAKE IT! *Courtney passes eveyone and tries to make it to the finished line* *Beth has a flashback about Heather telling her about Lindsay and Tyler* *She "accidentally" trips over a rock* Beth: Oops! *Sierra and rest of the Heroes team is seen at the finish line, with most of their water in their buckets* Dawn: Come on Beth! You can make it! Beth: I.... I can't! *The villains team quickly rushes pass Beth and crosses the finish line* *Chris checks both teams buckets of water, Heroes lose because of Izzy and Beth losing their water* Chris: Villains win! *Villains team cheers* *Scene switches* *Scene takes place still in the desert, the Heroes team is been outside an RV, they stare at Beth with an angry look* Beth: Hey, it's not my fault I tried my best! Dawn: Guys, no need to be mad! It could have happened to anyone Heather: Yeah, I totally agree Gwen: Heather agreeing with someone besides herself? Somethings up... *Scene switches* *Beth is seen in the Girls RV* Heather: Nice work out there! You know what? We should form an alliance! Beth: *Beth thinks for about a few seconds* Umm, sure! *Beth looks scared and nervous* Heather: Great! Tonight we vote off Tyler! *Scene switches* *Chris is in the Girls RV with the Heroes team* Chris: Wow, I'm shocked, I really thought you guys were going to win! Sam: So, do we get our marsh mellows or what? Chris: This season Chef made something special! His very own trail mix! Heroes Team: Trail mix? Chris: Yes, if you get get a pack of trail mix you are safe for now... Chris: Ok, Izzy... Lindsay... Dawn.... Brick.... Gwen.... Sam.... Mike AND Zoey *Each contestant is given a bag of trail mix when their name is called out* *Mike and Zoey hug each-other* Chris: Beth, you lost your teams challenge, because you tripped over a rock at the last minute, and Tyler, you didn't do anything bad really! Tyler: YEAH! So does that mean I'm still in? Chris: Actually... no, your out...! Tyler: WHAT!? Chris: I know! I was shocked to! Lindsay: WHAT!? NOOOOOO TYLER! Tyler: So? Is that it? Chris: Nope! Time to take the cannon of losers! This particular cannon will shoot you into the sunset and safely back home! Tyler: Well, that sounds safe Chris: Yeah, we had a couple of interns try it out Tyler: Aaand? Chris: I dunno, we haven't heard back from them yet... *Tyler has a nervous look on his safe* *Scene changes to Tyler in a cannon and Chris holding a button which will activate it* Chris: Any last words? Tyler: Not really *Chris presses button, which activates the cannon, Tyler is seen screaming off into the sunset* *Scene changes to Heather in the girls RV* *Beth walks on* Beth: How did you get everyone to vote of Tyler instead of me? *Heather looks nervous* Heather: Ummmmm.... a magician never reveals her secrets? *Beth gives Heather a mean look* Heather: Fine.... A switched the votes to all saying Tyler! Beth: WAIT, so that means everyone voted for me!? Heather: Yup, you better start working at your hardest now, I can't always save your butt from elimination, or else they'll know something's up *Jo is seen overhearing their conversation* *Scene changes to Chris standing outside both RV's late at night* Chris: I guess this wraps up our first episode. See ya next on Total Drama HEROES VS VILLAINS..... New Characters - Top: Cameron Standing: Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Dawn, B, Sam, Brick, Scott and Jo Sitting: Dakota and Staci